Idiots
by Vheeri The Succubus
Summary: Sora's too blind, Riku has the emotional threshold of a rock, and Kairi is too girly. Or so they think. Everyone's an idiot sometimes.
1. Riku thinks too much

!SPOILERS! I'm placing this here now because I don't know what I'll type when I write, it just sort of goes on its own and I may mention spoilers for 3D at random. Even if it's just the authors notes.

A/N: I'm like Dark Phoenix. _"I can't control it!"_

I'm in a shippy mood, and I suddenly thought of the anime Gankutsuo. Think I spelled it right. Anyway, if anyone's familiar with it, this was heavily inspired by the main cast… in fact I think their relationships could apply directly to Kingdom Hearts… how odd.

Anyway, unless I see an official game guide or interview that says Sora and Kairi are the official _canon _couple I still call it to be something from a fangirls rambling. In fact, I think Sora is a Riku and Kairi friend-sexual. Sure he may smile over Kairi, but damn he friggen molested Riku in 3D. I was going to include a specific scene from the game, but decided against it… oh yeah forgot to put my spoiler warning on my other stuff… WHOOPSY!

Idiots

Riku had always watched Sora. Ever since they were little he watched him. Watched him play, sleep, fall, cry, throw fits, and even blush over his first girly magazine. He had watched him so long he could tell what he was thinking when others thought differently. It could have been a certain quirk in his smile, a twitch of his fingers, or the way his eyes shifted away from someone or something. It could have been nervousness to one observer, but he knew inside his friend was fuming.

Though through all his observations, it was obvious the boy didn't see him the same way. He was fine with that. Riku wasn't like the rest of the boys on the island, but he never voiced it.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey claimed.

It was true, his body language could say one thing, but if you looked him in the eye it would say another.

Sometimes, Riku gave Sora a look meant specifically for him. He'd give that award winning grin in response.

That was the only time Riku couldn't read him. That smile where he'd close his eyes and put his hands behind his head. It seemed so natural. A part of him wanted to believe that it was just him being ignorant and thinking nothing more of the situation. Another part of him thought that he was hiding something, but a smile like that from a guy like that couldn't hide anything. Right?

Riku watched Kairi as well. He felt that it was his responsibility. After all, girls just don't appear from meteor showers normally. Though as they became closer he still watched her, but out of protection and general caring. He didn't care for her the way Sora did, but if she made Sora happy, he had to make sure she was still happy.

She wasn't as practiced as Riku, and being a girl she was like an open book when it came to hiding how she felt. She gave much more obvious looks Sora's way, which resulted in that same grin.

Kairi gave it to him before. But he shook his head and gave the most apologetic expression with his eyes as he could. She looked torn, and said she needed to go home early that day.

Sora asked what may have been wrong, and Riku simply said he wouldn't understand even if he tried. Riku could tell his friend was still curious by how his eyes looked to the sky as he shrugged.

He felt bad, but he knew she'd get over it, just as he got over and long accepted what his life with Sora would be like.

Sora was an idiot some times. But it was a trait he was glad his friend held on to.


	2. Kairi is too brash

!SPOILERS! I'm placing this here now because I don't know what I'll type when I write, it just sort of goes on its own and I may mention spoilers for 3D at random. Even if it's just the authors notes.

A/N: Ah crap, I forgot to put an important detail in the last chapter. Oh well. Who cares about canon when reading _fanfiction. –_blows raspberry-

I'm considering doing this for the BBS and Days trio. But they'd go into their own separate stories. Ya think I should do it? Oh, and disclaimer yadda yadda yadda.

Idiots

Sora and Riku were idiots. It must have been a guy thing really.

Riku was an idiot for underestimating her. He may not have been aware, but she saw how he would twitch when she hugged Sora. He may have thought that he was completely inconspicuous, but she saw right through his mask. It was an advantage being a girl sometimes. Feigning ignorance was generally never questioned, so when they were younger she knew. She knew that he was really only trying to keep Sora entertained when they 'competed' for her affection.

It was easier to ignore back then- being kids and all, but then they hit their teens. Their hormones began flaring up, and being on a small island with a limited number of kids your age wasn't an easy thing. Her heart and another piece of her wanted both of them, but at the same time, only one.

Sora was supposed to be her prince, but Riku was her knight.

For Sora, she was drawn in like one magnet to another. He was fun to talk to, actually listened to her, and was her best friend till the end. Instead of going off to play blitz ball, Sora would stay with her and did whatever activity she wanted to do. They could sit and talk about nothing all day, and if one of them had a problem, the other would help solve it. A perfect candidate for a boyfriend. But Riku was still there.

As a friend, Kairi would never just leave Riku for Sora. But as the girl she grew to be, she didn't want to leave him for Sora due to other reasons.

For Riku, she was drawn like a moth to a flame. He wasn't sweet, he wasn't a third as enthusiastic as Sora, and unless you knew him well, you'd think he wasn't listening when you talked. When she wanted to do something, he'd be the one to either watch on the sidelines or half participate. If he had a problem, he'd just do his best to solve it himself. Even after their silent confession, she still thought of him.

His distant personality made her want to talk to him more. The way he dressed tempted her to reach out and just unzip his vest.

He was her forbidden fruit. The untouchable.

Sora was an idiot for not seeing a single thing.

She gave the more obvious looks, showed changes in her posture and the way she said things. She was speaking without words, but Sora would just pull off that cheesy smile and playfully slick droplets of water at her or something.

He never bat an eye at the tension she and Riku created. Never questioned why Riku's wardrobe seemed to show more or why her skirts seemed to get shorter. And he never did more then turn his head in confusion when she would suddenly run off claiming she 'just remembered' she had something important to with slowly reddening eyes.


	3. Sora needs help

Idiots

Sora was too kind to really claim that his friends were idiots, but stupid seemed to be a better word at times.

Every single person he met seemed to think he was slower than the average kid. No, he was far more perceptive; probably more than Riku.

Why did his friends have to start acting so weird? Why couldn't they just stay the way they were before the darkness came? Kairi told him not to change, but there were definitely changes going on with the other two. He may have not seen everything going on, but he knew.

Kairi was, or supposed to be, his teen crush. She was pretty, smart, and a childhood friend. He liked seeing her smile and have fun. But when she started wearing cosmetics and began to put on all that skimpy clothing, he didn't like it. It made her look unnatural. Sometimes the perfumes she sore smelt funny, and he'd suggest going for a swim. The smell of the sea would drown out all of that… whatever it was. He wanted to sit close to her, hold her hand, and lean against her; smelling her natural scent. Not sit back while she talked about how her father bought her some provocative sounding outfit.

Even her choice of swim wear was a bit awkward to look at. Yeah, bikinis were generally what the island girls wore, but the bright pink with white flowers just didn't sit well with him. Tidus and Wakka seemed to disagree. Always talking about how hot girls looked or how they would look naked. He didn't want to see her like that. He just wanted her to be her.

Riku was no better. The way he treated Sora was on a much higher level than even Kairi. It wasn't fair, and from the subtle glances he figured out in time what was really going on. His change in clothing made things more obvious. Sure fashion on Destiny Islands was always a different thing compared to some of the common threads people wore on other worlds, but Riku was the most different. His clothes were tight, and he exposed his naval, like a girl. His utter disinterest for the other gender pretty much confirmed it for Sora.

He didn't think much of it in comparison to Kairi's change, but he could defiantly deal with it better. It confused him just how well he _did _deal with it. He found himself wanting to see more. Being a guy meant that wrestling and other forms of playing rough weren't all that questionable, so he used every opportunity. Head locks allowed him to feel the softness of his friends hair, and having his arm twisted behind his back meant he could feel Riku close to him, his lips mere inches away from his ear as he told him to beg for mercy. Nothing beat being caught in a bear hug. As Riku picked him up and squeezed him, he could feel his hardened and well sculpted muscles embracing him. It hurt, but it felt so right.

He could never get away with things like that with Kairi. He'd be a liar if he said he wouldn't want to snuggle with her, but at the time it didn't feel like the right thing to do.

He was confused. And when he was confused with no hope in the universe to figure it out, he smiled. He closed his eyes to think of something else and hide what he was really thinking, and smiles made him feel better. When he got nervous, he's place his hands behind his head, it calmed him.

All he wanted was for things to back to the way they were. No strange feelings about another guy, no awkward encounters with a girl he just wanted to relax with, and no silent wars raging between them.


End file.
